


NovaSMP

by Anonymous



Series: NovaSMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (sorry lol), First fic in the fandom, Fluff, Gen, ambiguous ending, anonymous cause reasons, emily being dumb, i wrote this cause i was bored, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Emily｜ezemilyemily (Video Blogging RPF ) & Echo｜(EchotoneLIVE)
Series: NovaSMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164983
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	NovaSMP

Echo walked through the portal, bracing himself for the heat of the nether. He felt the familiar nausea overtake him as he was teleported to the nether. 

The nether was unbearably hot and silent aside from the periodic popping of the lava below. 

He walked quickly and carefully, relying on memory to get him to the roof of the nether. It was a for now, and putting torches or other pathmarkers would be the same thing as broadcasting the coordinates in chat. And they couldn't have that. He and Emily had worked too hard on it.

He finally crawled up the small hole in the bedrock, revelling in the sightly cooler air. Without lava the nether dropped a few degrees. Still hot, but significantly better.

He walked forward finding the ice path easily. He put his hand on the ice, revelling in the freezing temperature. He didn't quite understand how it worked, but he wasn't about to question the only scource of cold in the nether. 

He felt the familiar burn of the ice on his hand a few seconds later. He took off his hand and headed off in the boat to meet Emily at the sea temple. 

"Emily," he groaned as they exited the nether. The portal was floating above the air, without a sea temple in sight.

"I know, I know," she said frantically looking at the map trying to figure out what went wrong.

Then she notices the dashes in the corner.

"Frick," she said under her breath.

"What," Echo asked.

"We're supposed to be in the negatives, we're positive right now," she explained hitting her head against her palm.

"Well I'm positively fuming right now," Echo said snapping his fingers.

"I can and will blind you, watch your words," she threatened.

Finally, an hour later, and two hours after their planned arrival they made it to the sea temple. 

They hopped into a boat and sailed towards it.

When the temple was finally in sight they noticed the water getting choppy. They shrugged it off and kept rowing.

"Echo look out," Emily cried watching the colourful laser blast out from the water.

Echo ducked, unfortunately not fast enough. The laser caught his armour, creating a large black burn mark across the back of his chest plat. He felt the heat conduct through the mineral. 

He did the only thing he could think of and dive into the water, the burn searing across his back. 

They fought through the guardian, trying not to die. They both ended up with massive burns across their bodies. 

They heard the telltale ring of mining fatigue before realizing they forgot to bring a cow. 

"I could go and get one," Echo offered.

"Not yet, we need to rest first," Emily said rolling out the sleeping bag. 

"Here, you take the bed," she said gesturing towards it.

"No you take it, it's your bed and I'm the idiot that forgot their bed," Echo said holding his arms up in a surrender motion.

"I know, still take it," she said.

In the end Emily pushes Echo out the door and into the ocean. They were both too stubborn so the bed ended up untouched between the two of them.

They enjoyed the peace. Sure they were friends now, business partners even. But they could both feel the tension that had been in the server recently. More arguments took place every day, with the barest whispers of factions being formed.

In the coming weeks, things would happen, would power or friendship come out on top. Would business partners become more powerful than friends, or would the right side prevail.

Would they end up on opposing ends of the brewing war, or would they comrades in arms as well as capitalism.

Only time would tell.

When Echo got the cow the next day, he heard a voice tell him that the fanfictions write themselves.

He shook his head confused. Maybe he would find out later.


End file.
